


[Podfic]  After the First Midtown Show

by argentumlupine, dapatty



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Pete Wentz and His Humans, Thursday
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>Touch here for Time Travel and Wish hard!</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by lalejandra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  After the First Midtown Show

**Author's Note:**

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Collabs/After%20the%20First%20Midtown%20Show.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:06:35



## Direct download link (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013110207.zip) | **Size:** 6 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Collabs/After%20the%20First%20Midtown%20Show.mp3)

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

>  **argentumlupine** : Reader's notes and outtakes at my journal [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/45119.html).


End file.
